Pela Estrada
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: – Entendo que possa não se interessar – Edward disse de repente – mas estou indo para Forks. Perto de Seattle. Vou pela estrada – o escutava, mas não entendia suas palavras. Ele só sorriu torto e acrescentou: – Pode vir comigo se quiser.
1. Sobre o Cullen

**Pela Estrada**

**Título:** Pela Estrada / Por Carretera  
**Autor(a):** sombrerodecopas  
**Tradutor(a):** Leili Pattz  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Censura:** T  
**Sinopse: **– Entendo que possa não se interessar – Edward disse de repente – mas estou indo para Forks. Perto de Seattle. Vou pela estrada – o escutava, mas não entendia suas palavras. Ele só sorriu torto e acrescendou: - Pode vir comigo se quiser. _**ByE em uma Road Fic.**_

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **sombrerodecopas**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 – Sobre o Cullen***

– Ang – a chamei elevando a voz por cima do ruído do lugar – Estou cansada. Acho que vou dormir.

Estávamos em um bar próximo da universidade. Ângela, Ben e eu. Havíamos decidido sair para festejar o termino do nosso primeiro semestre de bacharelado.

– Vamos Bella, os exames acabaram temos que comemorar – disse a garota tomando outro gole de seu corpo de cerveja.

– Eu sei, mas acabaram essa manhã. Preciso dormir – implorei.

Ângela e eu nos conhecemos no primeiro dia de bacharelado e resultou em minha companheira de quarto. Somos bastante parecidas o que permitiu uma agradável atmosfera para viver e, claro, uma boa amizade entre nós.

É nosso primeiro ano de bacharelado na Universidade de Chicago e ainda que ela vivesse só a uma hora do centro da cidade, prefere ficar nos dormitórios da universidade. Disse que é a única maneira de concentrar-se e render bem. O certo é que assim também aproveita para passar tempo com seu namorado, Ben.

– Esta bem, vamos – Bem concordou, levantando-se.

– Não, não é necessário gente, vocês podem ficar.

– Não pensa que vai só Bella – Ben voltou a dizer, e não é que quisesse me fazer de valente nem muito menos, mas na verdade estávamos somente a três quadras do campus.

– Sério, não tem problema. Estamos só a umas quadras, nada vai acontecer – o tranqüilizei.

– Tem certeza?

Ângela sempre estava se preocupando por mim: por minha saúde, minha alimentação, meus estudos e, claro, por minha diversão; Ben também o fazia. Diziam que eu era uma garota bastante despistada e desajeitada que precisava ser protegida.

– Sério – voltou a dizer e me levantei segura – Boa noite garotos, divirtam-se.

Não estava passando mal, era só que a cabeça havia começado a doer e o ruído e sufoco do lugar não ajudavam a melhorar. Havia passado a noite anterior estudando para meu ultimo exame. Agora só podia pensar em deitar na minha cama, fechar os olhos e descansar. E também precisava algo de água, a garganta estava me incomodando um pouco.

Saí do local; o frio penetrava essa noite de quinta-feira. Claro, se estivéssemos no inverno – final de dezembro – no meio de Chicago. A rua não estava vazia: alguns jovens andavam pela calçada em direção ao bar à procura de diversão, ainda era cedo. Eu ajustei o cachecol tentando parar o frio que começou a subir no meu corpo, ainda assim não me proibi fechar os olhos um segundo para inspirar profundo: o frio entrando em meus pulmões me fazia sentir tão bem.

– Te acompanho – disse uma voz a uns metros de mim.

Sobressaltei; não achava que conhecia qualquer das faces que tinha visto lá fora. Eu virei para olhar para o meu interlocutor e, mesmo com a escuridão da noite, que deixava vencer pela luz emitida pelas placas de néon nos locais, eu o reconheci. Como não imaginei que somente alguém como ele poderia expressar como ordem aquilo que, por simples cortesia, deveria soar como uma pergunta? Não pense duas vezes para responder:

– Não é necessário – lhe dei as costas e comecei a caminhar com a idéia de evitar aquela conversa.

– De qualquer forma vamos para o mesmo lugar – acrescentou arrogante e apertou o passo a uns metros de mim sem fazer caso a minha negativa.

– Como quiser – respondi indiferente. O que menos queria era cair no jogo de provocação de _Edward Cullen._

E seguimos avançando agora em silêncio.

Edward Cullen nunca havia me agradado. Bom, não nunca, mas sim a maior parte do tempo em que pedia quase a gritos para ser odiado. E quando descobri que havíamos terminado na mesma universidade, comecei a acreditar no karma porque só uma vida passada de muita maldade me condenaria a tal tortura como penitencia.

– Vai viajar para Forks, ou não? – o ignorei e decidiu ignorar minha indiferença. Continuou –: para visitar seu _namorado_? – brincou.

Voltou a respirar fundo. Precisava me acalmar já.

– Não é assunto seu – sim, ia para Forks para passar as festas de fim de ano com meu namorado e sua família, mas isso não importava ao Cullen.

– Tomarei isso como um sim.

Deus! Esse tipo não se tocava. Decidi voltar para ignorá-lo. Não entendia qual era a idéia de seu jogo – e que alem do mais não me gostava no absoluto – mas não tinha intenções de cair na dele. Não queria que minha dor de cabeça aumentara só porque Cullen, de um instante a outro, queria me deixar louca.

– Suponho que já reservou sua passagem – não respondi tentando fingir que não me interessava seguir com sua conversa. – Digo... será natal e há poucos vôos – e já feliz com isso, Edward emudeceu.

Nunca havia sentido ódio por ninguém e não acho que sentia por Edward. É dizer, tão pouco me importava tanto sua pessoa para conceder o prazer de sentir uma nova emoção – e bastante importante no ranking das emoções – só porque ele havia aparecido naquela noite para distorcer o meu mundo. Vamos! Edward Cullen era um total desconhecido em minha vida.

Um total estranho, para meu azar, tinha toda a maldita razão: não havia reservado a passagem de avião. Minha cabeça tinha sido ocupada pela literatura inglesa e ensaios sobre a ética do século XVIII, nas últimas semanas, de modo que lembrar que vinha a época do Natal, onde os vôos diminuíam pela metade, enquanto as vendas de bilhetes reagiam inversamente, não havia sido uma prioridade na minha cabeça.

E tinha que vir o Cullen para me lembrar. Odiava que tivesse razão, mas não ia conceder-lhe o prazer de saber, aquilo ficaria guardado debaixo de quatro chaves.

Fiquei em silêncio com a idéia de que Edward simplesmente acreditava e entenderia que a conversa entre nós não ia acontecer, coisa que compreendeu de imediato porque não voltou a tocar no tema nem a tentar outro. Ele continuou avançando pela rua, com os mesmos metros separando-nos como se uma força invisível não permitiria que esta distância se romperia.

Só o asfalto seguia ressoando úmido debaixo de nossos pés; atrás haviam ficado os ruídos dos jovens, musicas e copos tinindo produtos do ambiente do bar. Pigarreei: a garganta continuava incomodando. Coçava. Talvez eu tinha pegado um resfriado.

Na esquina seguinte, e sem me incomodar de avisar, pois a minha idéia era de seguir sozinha na rua, parei em frente a uma máquina de bebidas. Não escutei as pisadas de nada avançar: Edward também tinha parado.

Coloquei minha nota restante e, outra vez, sem me incomodar de perguntar se ele queria algo, pressionei o botão de uma garrafa de água. Quase morri: minha boa sorte, que essa noite havia entrado em greve, fez que a máquina engolisse o ultimo dólar que ficava.

– Deus! – exclamei apoiando minha cabeça sobre o vidro como uma perdedora, e dando um pequeno golpe com meu punho sobre os botões que deveriam ter entregado minha bebida.

– O que aconteceu? – implorei não tem falado _tão _forte como havia feito.

Me ajeitei digna para poder continuar, mas Edward já havia plantado ao meu lado sem ter advertido em que momento havia se aproximado.

Não me olhou, não falou e tão pouco duvidou quando pegou um dólar do seu bolso e o colocou na fresta da máquina, que para maior cúmulo o aceitou sem problemas, tudo antes de que pudesse sequer dizer "pare".

– O que vai tomar? – perguntou com naturalidade como se todos os dias me oferecessem algo para beber. O que dizer! Na verdade, foram todas as tardes com _Eddy_ tomávamos bebidas juntos em trajes de banho enquanto planejávamos nossa próxima viagem ao espaço.

– Não tem que... – consegui articular, mas Edward pressionou o botão indicava uma garrafa de água e não pude terminar minha frase.

A máquina liberou sem problemas a garrafa que devia ter me entregado antes de que se converter em misógina e me discriminasse. Edward a pegou com elegância – maldito! –, girou para mim e, pela primeira vez nessa noite, pude fixar-me em seus olhos verdes vendo-me – que brilhavam especialmente diferentes a todas as outras poucas vezes em que nos havíamos visto – quando me ofereceu a garrafa sem dizer uma palavra.

Não respondi com negativas, não neguei com um gesto. Não reagi. Fiquei de pé petrificada. Meus olhos deviam transmitir-lhe toda a confusão que me produzia aquela situação. Meus olhos e, claro, meu repentino congelamento muscular.

– Pegue – insistiu.

Hesitante, como se Edward estivesse realmente me oferecendo algo perigoso, – ou pior, tentador – estiquei a mão inconsciente e peguei a garrafa.

E Edward voltou para sua posição inicial, longe de mim. Eu levei um par de segundos para retornar a si, mas no final eu reagi de maneira bastante decente. meu cérebro voltou a fazer sinapses. O que dizer! Aquele gesto de.. bondade? Não apagou todo o tempo que levávamos sendo indiferentes. Menos uma garrafa de água ia atuar como "celestial" para tornarmos melhores amigos.

– Não precisava me comprar nada – falei segura. Edward, retomando sua atitude original, decidiu ignorar minhas palavras olimpicamente.

– Continuamos? – propôs. Retomei a caminhada e ele avançou.

– Te devolveremos o dinheiro – não queria que os estranhos acontecimentos em torno da máquina discriminadora ficaram em nada, com Edward comportando-se tão bem comigo. Ia deixar claro que, ainda que se tratasse de um simples e banal dólar, e eu não ia lhe dever nada. Não para Edward Cullen.

Mas como levava fazendo toda a noite, Edward voltou a ficar com a última palavra:

– Sei que vai.

Não soube o que responder. E não quero mais opção para continuar avançando acompanhada da escuridão da noite e... Edward Cullen, claro.

O campus da universidade foi finalmente sua aparição diante de nós. Atravessamos os jardins e entramos no prédio. Ninguém disse nada depois do assunto frente a máquina, dois quarteirões atrás; realmente nada tinha a dizer. Uma simples casualidade trouxe-nos a estudar na mesma universidade, mas além disso, não havia nenhuma ligação que podia nos unir até mesmo como conhecidos. Os corredores e as aulas do campus não haviam presenciado nenhum cumprimento ao longo do semestre e, com o pouco que restava dele, não faria isso agora.

Chegamos ao corredor que separava garotos e garotas. Edward parou de andar por uma fração de segundos e se virou para mim:

– Boa noite – disse de uma forma indiferente. Seus olhos voltavam a ser os mesmos frios que contemplei poucas vezes que me fixei nele, e sua voz denotava o mesmo desinteresse com o que me havia falado pela primeira vez que nos conhecemos, foram a três verões atrás.

Se perdeu no corredor sem me dar opção de responder a tão _encantadora_ despedida. Virei para meu caminho com a, ainda, ardente necessidade do meu quarto.

Suspirei. Não ia esquentar a cabeça buscando-lhe um sentido a essa noite pois as coisas, no final, haviam voltado a avançar como deviam: Cullen e eu nos tratando com total indiferença. A ordem universal de como deviam ser nossa relação havia sido restabelecido.

Bom, não totalmente indiferente. Se fosse assim não teria agora seu desagradável tom de voz dando voltar em minha cabeça me lembrando o por que não havia comprado minha passagem de avião.

* * *

*****Adaptado do filme "About Schimidt", de 2002, de Alexander Payne.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Essa é uma Road Trip Fic (duvido que exista um termo, então eu criei) Bella e Edward. Não sabe o que é? Eu explico: há um gênero de filme chamado Road Trip Movie (Road Trip = viagem, movie=filme) que desenvolve o argumento e os personagens através de uma viagem física. Como isso não é um filme, mas uma fic .. minha cabeça juntou dois neuronios e criou o Road Trip Fic

Ainda quando próximo capítulo traz o inicio da viagem, o que dizer... espero que tenham gostado dele, e se não, de qualquer forma o saberei somente se deixarem um review com seus comentários. Sejam lindas!

Queridas garotas, nos vemos logo.

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:** Nova fic! Espero que gostem, a história é muito legal.

Bem agora que meu curso acabou vou poder me dedicar totalmente as fics assim sem precisar me preocupar com outra coisa, pelo menos até a metade do ano. Sendo assim não se preocupem, vou voltar com todas as fics, não vou deixar anda sem desatualizar, só terem paciência que aos poucos volta ao normal.

Comentem o que acharam da fic, por favor.

Bjs xx


	2. Adivinhe quem vem para o café da manhã

**Pela Estrada**

**Sinopse: **– Entendo que possa não se interessar – Edward disse de repente – mas estou indo para Forks. Perto de Seattle. Vou pela estrada – o escutava, mas não entendia suas palavras. Ele só sorriu torto e acrescentou: - Pode vir comigo se quiser. _**ByE em uma Road Fic.**_

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **sombrerodecopas**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**2 - Adivinhe quem vem para o café da manhã***

Faltavam quinze minutos para as dez da manhã e nenhuma alma, alem de nós três – Ângela, Ben e eu – se movia pelo lugar.

Claro, todos pareciam entender que as férias tinham desembarcado com seu acostumado estoque de geadas e vento – e chuva às vezes – e o mais sensato nessa fria manhã de sábado frio era ficar em casa – ou dormitório universitário no meu caso–,coberto com um cobertor, tomando chocolate quente e ouvindo Good Morning América. **(1)**

Mas não, ali estava eu no meio do estacionamento do campus, rodeada de malas, e um tanto congelada, esperando por... Deus! Nunca pensei que tinha que dizer isso, sim, ali estava eu esperando por... Vamos Bella, não é tão difícil.

Edward. Edward Cullen. Já disse.

Sentia o frio da manhã em minhas mãos e rosto, mas ainda assim não podia me controlar no momento de respirar fundo e sentir o gelo entrar no meu organismo. Adotava essa sensação. Me devolvia o vigor ao corpo nos momentos que mais precisa. Como o estava precisando agora.

Cullen tinha me dito às dez. Olhei novamente para meu relógio, coisa que me resultava uma inutilidade se estivesse fazendo a cada segundo; realmente não servida de muito, de fato seguiam faltando os mesmos quinze minutos. Se pensar bem, até acreditaria que o frio dessa manhã tinha congelado os segundos porque só tinha se passado cinco minutos desde que chegamos ali e já me pareciam uma eternidade. Talvez era porque nunca em meus mais estranhos sonhos – e se eu tivesse tido estranhos – estivesse dormindo ou acordada me imaginei nessa posição. O tempo buscava me torturar avançando a passo de formiga.

Às vezes, rogava que ele já tivesse ido assim eu poderia voltar para o meu quarto quente para tomar o vôo que desembarcava em Seattle na madrugada de Natal. Dessa forma, ele nunca saberia que eu aceitei o seu convite e as coisas continuariam como estão entre nós: Edward cuidando da sua vida, eu da minha. De fato, não soava como um plano ruim. De fato, soava como um _grande_ plano.

- Está com seu passaporte? Identidade? Passagem? – perguntou Ângela ao meu lado. Sempre fazia o mesmo: Ang tinha a mania de fazer um repasso das coisas imprescindíveis para se levar na hora de viajar.

Não lhe respondi. Também evitei olhá-la. Afirmar seria mentir-lhe e negar... bom, poderia causar tantas perguntas que ela não estava preparada para responder.

- Posso acompanhá-la até o aeroporto com o Ben.

Angela conhecia meu medo de voar e devia ter assumido que os nervos, além do sono, frio e o distraída que sou por natureza, me tinham assim, já que não disse nada contra o meu estado de alteração constante. Sorte para mim.

Angela e Ben estavam conversando distraídos atrás de mim, mas não podia ouvir o que eles diziam. Minha cabeça estava voando já em outra galáxia. Que galáxia? Que me levou a acabar nesse lugar, naquela hora da manhã.

O que como isso aconteceu? Vamos aos fatos **(2)**:

_- Nenhum direto para Seattle? Ou uma escala mais breve? – perguntei, um pouco resignada. Tinha passado toda a manhã ligando para agências para obter uma passagem para Seattle, o mais tardar no dia 24 de dezembro._

_A atendente me dava todas as opções possíveis que poderiam chegar na véspera de Natal, mas não estava nos meus planos fazer escalas em todos os estados do país antes de aterrissar em Washington, que significava cinco horas parada em quem sabe qual aeroporto. A última opção: chegar em casa na manhã de Natal e perder o jantar com meus sogros – sogros? – na véspera. Parecia o melhor. Quero dizer, tinha a favor perder as incomodas reuniões sociais._

_- Está bem, para o vôo que chega no natal – respondi frustrada diante a, ainda amável, voz da atendente. – Não, só reserve. Verei se encontro outra opção – bah, como se isso fosse possível!_

_Desliguei resignada. Meu namorado estava me esperando para o jantar na noite de 24 e eu, graças a minha _grande_ responsabilidade, poderia tocar a terra só no dia seguinte só. Não que isso me deixasse triste. Jantar com os pais de Mike não me motivava muito, mas eu tinha prometido a ele. E as promessas são promessas, certo?_

_Como não poderia haver nenhuma pessoa neste mundo que queria deixar-me a sua passagem? Alguém que tinha mudado seus planos no último momento? Não, em todos, e quando digo todos são todos, tinham decidido tomar um vôo naquela semana. Vamos! Nenhum bom samaritano que queria me ajudar?_

_- Desculpe... Swan? – Essa voz tão... qual era o adjetivo? Ah, sim: arrogante._

_Edward Cullen estava parado ao lado da mesa onde estava sentada. Estava com o mesmo casaco da noite anterior, mas agora não tinha gorro ou cachecol, e não é que pensava nele, mas o homem parecia muito... o que diabos estou pensando?_

_- Olá – eu disse Olá? O que diabos havia de errado comigo? Eu tentei melhorar fingindo indiferença:– sim?_

_- Sabe... ouvi a sua conversa._

_O imbecil não tinha um pingo de vergonha em assumir. De repente eu me lembrei de seu comentário ontem à noite: suponho que já reservou a sua passagem. É claro que por causa desse comentário estava muito estúpida ligando para quantas agências encontrava para ver se alguém tinha pena de mim e me dava uma passagem mágica. Primeiro me ousava dizer o que fazer e agora acreditava-se o direito de ouvir as minhas conversas? Claro que estava desfrutando. Quem ele acha que era? Edward Cullen iria me ouvir, se ele iria me ouvir..._

_– Entendo que possa não se interessar, mas estou indo para Forks. – fiquei perplexa. _O que?_ – Perto de Seattle. – explicou arrogante. Isso o havia só para me provocar: eu sabia onde era Forks, ele sabia que eu sabia, se ambos viemos de lá! Deus! Essa cara ama se sentir superior com sua atitude _sou-um-garoto-tão-cool... _mas, porque me dizia tudo isso? –_ _Vou pela estrada – acrescentou: _

_- E isso? O que...? – queria dizer tantas coisas, mas meu cérebro estava dormindo. Me atrapalhava toda e o muito infeliz o desfrutava._

_- Tente com a agencia, se não, eu vou partir amanhã cedo. Estarei as dez no estacionamento – ficou me observando por alguns segundos e sim, me senti exposta a seus olhos – Pode vir comigo se quiser. – obviamente corei no mesmo instante. Ele sorriu torto sabendo o controlador que era e saiu do lugar._

_Eu estava perplexa, digo, que tanto podia reagir logo depois de Cullen me convidar para viajar com ele?_

Voltei a vagar outro olhar pelo lugar e, por muito que roguei estar imaginando, Edward Cullen caminhava até onde nos encontrávamos. Angela e Ben não sabiam nada sobre isso, mas estava claro que eles tinham notado a presença de Edward no lugar de imediato, porque Angela veio à minha orelha direita e perguntou:

- Cullen está vindo para cá? – era uma pergunta totalmente esperada. Até eu teria formulado as coisas que tivessem estado avançando segundo a ordem que entendíamos como natural.

Não cheguei a responder porque Edward, com sua figura tão despreocupada e olhar misterioso – como odiava que fosse assim – havia chegado ao meu lado e havia respondido com sua entorpecida voz, sem saber, a pergunta de Ang.

- Que bom que aceitou – sua voz soava... arrogante como Edward acostumava soar quando se relacionava comigo, mas digamos que tão pouco transbordava alegria. Bom, nem o esperava.

- Não tinha mais opção – soei bastante incomoda, mas era a verdade: viajava com Edward porque estava de mãos atadas.

Mas não, ai estava Ben reprovando a minha atitude com um movimento de cabeça disfarçado.

- Legal – respondeu Edward.

Por acaso Cullen tinha soado decepcionado? Não, que coisas. Por acaso irritante... mas decepcionado? Talvez eu não devesse ser _tão_ sincera. Edward, finalmente, estava me fazendo um favor. Deus! Por que Ben tinha que ter toda a maldita razão?

- Não quis... – eu era muito covarde para tentar consertar as coisas agora.

- Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa? – Perguntou Edward. Mostrei as minhas malas custodiadas por Ben. Não sou frequentes em aceitar favores –já havia tido essa discussão com Ben no quarto quando não me deixou ajudá-lo com minha própria bagagem – mas precisava de um minuto fora do alcance de Edward para acalmar o olhar urgente de Ang.

Quando Edward foi com a minha mala de rodas em uma mão, com uma mochila na outra e afastou-se a poucos metros de nós, a voz de Ang em sussurro pouco disfarçados chegaram aos meus ouvidos.

- Edward Cullen? Sério? E não o odiava?

- Eu não o odeio – eu respondi em ato de reflexo. Não o odiava. Essas eram palavras fortes. Nunca tinha me dado bem com Edward, mas ai odiá-lo, a diferença é enorme.

Ang não perguntou mais e achei que tinha conseguido acalma-la, mas foi Ben que deu o prego com a pergunta que formulou:

- Ele te leva ao aeroporto não? – pelo tom em que perguntou estava certa que Ben era consciente da negativa da minha resposta.

- Não... exatamente – respondi adiando o momento. Angela quebrou sua euforia contida.

- Wow Bella! Vocês... vocês dois...? – deduziu enquanto passava seu dedo indicado pela minha figura, logo a Edward para voltar a me apontar com um gesto de emoção em seu rosto.

- Não – reagi baixando sua mão de imediato e verificando se Edward havia visto aquilo: ele estava terminando com as maletas. Voltei a ver Ângela-: simplesmente me faz um favor. Não consegui vôo – esclareci.

Angela não parecia muito confiante - Está vindo – sussurrou adicionando um gesto totalmente livre para me irritar.

Era necessário? Ben ao seu lado, é claro, ocultou com as risadas. Evite concentrar-me nas suas provocações e me virei até Edward esperando que o rubor em meu rosto não tivesse me acompanhado.

E que conste, não corava por causa do Cullen. Tinha o maldito costume de corar sempre que a atenção estava posta sobre mim assim que Edward estava longe de levar crédito por minha vergonha. Os únicos aqui culpados são esses dois _tão_ inoportunos que me faziam chamar de meus amigos.

- Está pronta? – assenti. Dei um rápido olhar. Por que não tiram esse olhar cúmplice de uma vez? Estou aqui mesmo se não estão me vendo!

- Bem – Edward sorriu para os dois como um sinal de despedida – Edward se mostrando amigável com os meus amigos? – E eles responderam com um gesto de mão. Ele virou para mim e retomando a mesma voz abafada, disse–: te espero no carro – apontou um carro cinza há alguns metros e logo se foi.

- Então... – começou a Ang quando voltei a encara-los – vai nos explicar em algum momento ou teremos que indagar por conta própria? Porque isso tem uma explicação, certo? – acrescentou.

- Tem – é só que não a entendo.

- Cuide-se Bella – disse Ben me dando um abraço.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, não duvide em nos chamar, sim? – apesar de todas as piadas, Ang sempre se dava o tempo para se preocupar comigo. Me deu um forte abraço de despedida e sorriu.

Eu comecei a caminhar em direção ao carro e ainda quando minhas malas já se encontravam no porta-malas, eu senti um peso extra sobre meu corpo. Virei alguns metros à frente; eles ainda me olhando.

- Se comporte bem, Bella – gritou Ben. Pude ouvir a risada de Ang celebrando a brincadeira de seu namorado enquanto me afastava e, passo a passo, fazendo-me corar mais.

Respirei fundo. O já reconhecido gelo inundou meus pulmões e me devolveu o vigor que precisava: aquilo não era _tão_ terrível. Não podia ser que em 15 minutos tinha desenvolvido medo por Cullen. _Só – era – Cullen._

Edward estava de pé na porta do motorista. Ele olhou para cima quando me aproximei, mas não expressou nada, nem mesmo um sinal de desgosto! Aquilo me assustou ainda mais. Ele andou ao redor do carro e, quando percebi o que pretendia, já era tarde demais para pará-lo – Deus, segunda vez que me passava o mesmo com ele! – Não sabia se estava fazendo o cavalheiro comigo ou se na verdade o era, não o conhecia, mas se podia perceber que o cavalheirismo foi um problema para ele.

- Obrigada – disse entrando no carro depois que ele abriu a porta para mim. O garoto cada vez mais distante me confundia ainda mais: um segundo podia ser totalmente indiferente e no seguinte estava carregando minhas malas, dizendo adeus aos meus amigos ou abrindo a porta do carro para mim.

Observei onde estava sentada. O carro de Edward era tão incrível por dentro como prometia por fora. Com o pouco e nada que conhecia do Cullen devia supor que teria um Volvo como aquele: esse carro era uma espécie feita de metal e rodas.

Edward entrou no carro. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. Foram os necessários para reparar o meu primeiro erro:

- Desculpe – soltei de uma vez. Pensei sobre isso apenas para prolongar o inevitável. – A verdade, é que não tinha mais opção além de viajar com você – senti o olhar de Edward, mas não olhei para ele. Uma coisa era me desculpar e outra muito diferente, e mais difícil era me desculpar olhando-o nos olhos – mas eu não quis soar assim. Foi grosseiro.

Edward olhou para a frente e ligou o motor.

- Não tem problema – não disse mais. E eu... o que mais poderia acrescentar a isso?

Respirei fundo. Agora não me restaria mais do que viajar 36 horas atravessando o país junto a Edward Cullen.

Quem iria acreditar?

* * *

*Adaptado do filme "Adivinha quem vem para jantar*" (Guess who's coming to dinner, 1967) de Stanley Kramer.

**(1)** Bom dia, América é um programa de rádio que existe nos EUA.

**(2) **Uma homenagem a hoje, já finalizada, série Pushing Daisies (Um toque de Magia), onde cada nova aventura nos encantava com um: _Vamos aos fatos._

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** E ai está o 2º Capítulo. E bem o termo da Road Fic termina por ser assim porque temos uma Bella + um Edward + dentro de um carro + milhares de quilômetros na frente. Igual? O que poderia acontecer aqui? Ou melhor dizendo que coisas poderiam NÃO acontecer aqui? Ha! Que maneira de dar emoção. Nos vemos.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Começou a viagem, eles são bons juntos, vocês gostar. E pergunto o mesmo que a autora Que coisas poderiam NÃO acontecer nessa viagem hein? HEHE eles juntos é bem _perigoso._

Beijos e até o próximo


	3. Tudo o que sempre quis saber sobre Bella

**Pela Estrada**

**Sinopse: **– Entendo que possa não se interessar – Edward disse de repente – mas estou indo para Forks. Perto de Seattle. Vou pela estrada – o escutava, mas não entendia suas palavras. Ele só sorriu torto e acrescentou: - Pode vir comigo se quiser. _**ByE em uma Road Fic.**_

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **sombrerodecopas**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Tudo o que sempre quis saber sobre Bella (e nunca se atreveu a perguntar)***

Saímos dos limites da universidade e as ruas de Chicago apareceu diante de nossos olhos, mas se perderam instantaneamente quando chegamos Rota 90.

Edward dirigiu em silêncio ao meu lado; eu permanecia em silêncio ao seu lado, e não foi algo que somente eu notei.

- Ponha um pouco de música - disse ligando o som. Por sorte pelo tom de voz de Edward já não soava irritado como a um tempo atrás. Aquilo me aliviou.

- Rádio? - digo, estávamos no seu carro: ou ele escolhia ou que colocávamos algo neutro. Edward, ao que parece, não pensava igual.

- Que tal algo da sua música? - por acaso aquela era _outra_ demonstração de sua cavalheirosidade?

Mas enfim por que estava dando voltas? Quanto mais cedo colocasse a música, antes iria embora aquele silêncio desconfortável entre nós resultado da_ tão_ fluída conversa que sabíamos manter. Música. Era a melhor solução, assim que não me queixaria.

Peguei meu celular – tenho um modelo bastante sofisticado desde que Charlie soube que iria viver a milhares de quilômetros de distância e me obrigou a tê-lo– e o conectei no rádio. Busquei uma das minhas músicas favoritas e deixei que soasse: só a voz de Cat Stevens se escutou no interior do carro.

Me deixei levar pela melodia e me permiti fechar os olhos; só meus ouvidos permaneceram atentos.

_- "... 'cause i never wanna see you sad, girl"_

Aquilo me deslocou. Não era somente Cat Stevens quem cantava, alguém mais o estava fazendo com ele: _Edward._ Minha reação imediata foi girar-me ao vê-lo com olhos arregalados. Nossa, que Edward estava cantando como se tivesse esquecido que eu me encontrava no assento do copiloto!

- _"Don't be a bad girl" _- cantou outra vez, agora olhando-me diretamente. Tinha suas intenções– engoli aquele nó Bella– olhos verdes sobre mim quando fez aquele sutil movimento de sobrancelhas enquanto um leve sorriso torto apareceu em seus lábios. Minha respiração se acelerou, que mer...? E lhe restou somente uma opção as minhas bochechas: reação instantânea e senti meu rosto arder. E inferno, foi como se Cullen o tivesse esperando porque logo a minha notória vergonha voltou a vista a frente e continuou cantando, agora em voz baixa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Escondi meu rosto fixando o olhar pela janela como se o panorama fosse esse – estou falando de ruas, cimento e mais cimento– se resultava no entretenimento do século.

O que diabos- havia sido- aquilo?

Aquele sorriso... ele muito maldito devia saber o que provocava na gente ao fazer aquele gesto, não? Digo, se não o sabia,tinha uma arma muito boa em sua posse com a qual poderia usar como quisesse, por exemplo, para fazer que... O que diabos eu fazia falando do sorriso do Cullen? Cabeça fria Bella! Nem o sorriso, nem os profundos olhos de esmeralda... enfim, Edward Cullen em si não era um problema para mim. Não era.

Não era. E fim de assunto.

Para minha sorte, Wild World teve que terminar e outras canções, bastante menos polêmicas, lhe seguiram. Ainda assim, a conversa entre nós seguia sem começar.

- Em algum momento temos que falar - Edward disse por fim rompendo o que até esse instante havia sido o primeiro recorde de não falarmos em toda a viagem.

- Eu sei - o tinha mais do que claro, mas... vamos lá! O que poderia eu dizer? Eu admito: me custava. Edward e eu nunca – me refiro a _nunca– _havíamos sido amigos próximos. Sendo esse o plano, o que nos restava? Pequenas gentilezas: "Como está sua vida? Qual é o seu semestre? E sua família? Oh, eu estou feliz!". Aquilo era _bastante_ chato... e um pouco hipócrita, de qualquer forma.

Além do mais, certamente ele não se importava com o que eu tivesse para dizer.

- Podemos falar do por que você me odeia - disse de repente sem preocupações como se assumir diante outros o ser odiado fosse quase um convite para um piquenique.

- Não te odeio - aquele _não estava_ sendo uma cortesia da minha parte.

- Pensei que não gostava de mim - comentou curioso e pela primeira vez – e digo primeira porque o acontecimento "não seja uma menina má" na versão de Edward de minha ex-música favorita era prioridade nos arquivos para eliminar no meu registro cerebral– Edward me olhou.

- Uma coisa é não gostar de você e outra, muito diferente, é que eu te odeie - o mesmo havia dito a Angela a pouco tempo, e se tinha que esclarecer para Edward, o ia fazer.

Edward se virou para olhar para a frente. Eu mantive meus olhos nele alguns segundos tentando ler a sua expressão. Não sei, eu queria ver se alguma coisa tinha o incomodado tão diretamente por eu não gostar dele. Seu rosto, outra vez, não falou muito, assim que não me restou mais nada além de me unir ao panorama de observar a estrada.

- Então... - voltou a dizer - só não gosta de mim. Isso é uma coisa boa.

Eu ri. Quem no seu juízo perfeito iria ver como uma coisa boa alguém não gostar de você? Edward, aparentemente.

- Você sim sabe ver a metade do copo cheio.

Edward sorriu. Não é que eu o estivesse olhando, simplesmente o vi pelo canto do olho, admito. Mas simples curiosidade, nada mais.

- Posso saber por que? - perguntou.

Acho que nunca pensei ter que voltar a lembrar o por que Edward Cullen significava o que significava para mim. Quero dizer, além da sua _tão_ encantadora personalidade que fazia isso acontecer, as coisas, bem... sim, _havia_ tido um começo.

Deus! Odiei esse momento e jurei nunca mais dar importância. Éramos crianças, é verdade, mas suponho que em qualquer idade é triste ouvir do garoto que você gosta que você não é suficientemente boa para ele. Sim, o admito, houve um tempo em que eu gostava de Edward Cullen, mas o quê? Foram alguns meses e seria dois ou três no máximo, e não passou a maiores coisas. Além disso, ninguém nunca chegou a descobrir; bastante lamentável. Enfim, nesse momento eu quis morrer: eu não era o suficiente para Cullen.

Bem, ele terminaria sendo nada para mim. Coisa que consegui com todo meu esforço.

Mas claro, ele não sabia. Digo, nunca soube que eu o ouvi aquela vez falando com seu amigo Jasper, e sob essa lateral, nossa indiferença foi se moldando e terminamos onde estávamos agora, com Cullen me perguntando por que não gostava da sua presença.

- Acho que agora não - preferi seguir guardando aquela informação só para mim, m tempo mais que fosse. Admitir que aquilo havia me afetado significava admitir que alguma vez senti coisas por ele, e que todos me escutem quando digo que esse segredo vai me acompanhar para o túmulo: antes morta do que aumentar mais o ego do senhor Cullen.

- Mas diga-me - baixou um pouco o volume a música - foi um fato em particular ou simplesmente uma coisa de pele? Digo, para ver se posso concertar - a voz de Edward era tão malditamente tranquila. Por acaso ele tinha este tipo de conversas todos os dias que parecia tão normal?

E era ideia minha ou ele havia dito _concertar_? Edward queria concertar as coisas? Isso sim que era algo novo. Se pode imaginar terminar com Cullen sendo os melhores amigos? Isso sim seria estranho: os novos BFF, Bella e Edward, ocupando um lugar justamente ao lado de George Bush e Osama Bin Laden.

Chega de sarcasmo Bella. Edward pelo visto, estava falando sério. Concentre-se.

- Você pergunta muito, sabe disso? - agora que pensava, Cullen não havia feito nada mais além de perguntar e só estávamos a o que? Quarenta e cinco minutos desde que partimos? Por acaso pretendia passar toda a viagem interrogando-me? Bom, se assim o queria, ele não era o único que queria saber coisas.

- Tem razão - wow! Edward me dando razão? Isso sim é um avanço.

Passamos outros minutos em silêncio; começava a se tornar um costume entre nós.

- Você já jogou jogos de estrada? - pelo visto o plano de Edward era me surpreender durante toda a viagem: ele e eu jogando? - Quem sou eu, adivinhar o personagem, olhar as placas, contar carros.

Aquilo era engraçado.

- Você está me convidando a contar carros?

- Não, tranquila, nada disso - sorriu. Logo acrescentou - Conhece o jogo das Dez Perguntas?

- Posso imaginar do que se trata.

Escutei Edward rir ao meu lado. Vamos omitir meus comentários sobre aquela reação, digo, pela sanidade mental: não quero ficar louca.

- Dez perguntar. O que um quiser saber - propôs. Me observou um segundo e voltou a fixar-se no caminho.

Um momento aqui.

Primeiro: Edward me propôs a jogar um jogo. Tranquila. Isso é algo... normal. Estaríamos fechados em um carro por mais trinta horas, assim que _jogar algo_ era uma opção para qualquer viajante. Como disse, normal (dentro do que se podia pensar como _normal_ em companhia de Cullen).

Segundo: o jogo consistia em mergulhar na vida um do outro. Dez perguntas _o que um quiser saber_. Isso abria um universo de possibilidades! Havia o risco de ficar exposta diante Edward Cullen, e isso _não era _algo que eu queria.

Mas havia um terceiro. Havia coisas do Cullen que talvez me interessava saber. Por uma parte poderia ser favorável. Está bem, eu aceito, havia coisas de Edward que eu _morria_ para saber. Começando, aquela mudança de atitude em relação a mim, ou, por exemplo, por que ele queria resolver as coisas comigo. Poderia inclusive... descobrir o porque aos quinze anos eu não tinha sido suficientemente para ele.

Mas o outro lado da balança seguia latente o risco de exposição.

- Podemos vetar três - agora fui eu quem propôs.

- Duas - por acaso o jogo já tinha começado?

- Está bem - aceitei. Os dados estavam lançados - Quando quiser - relaxei: estava certa que quem tinha mais que ganhar com isso era eu.

Queen estava soando ao fundo quando Edward voltou a falar:

- Ocuparei a minha primeira pergunta - pelo visto esse garoto não era de rodeios.

- Lance - quão terrível poderia ser? Quanto antes soltar suas dúvidas, mais vantagem teria sobre as perguntas que logo faria.

- Vou aproveitar que não me respondeu a anterior - era ideia minha ou suas palavras se aproximava de uma zona de perigo? - Bella... - era a primeira vez nesses dias que Edward me chamava por meu nome. Soou estranho, mas era interessante e... do que estou falando? Agora o importante é outro assunto - O que foi o que fiz para você não gostar de mim?

_Esse_ assunto. Golpe baixo.

Devia ser sincera e contar o que havia escutado falar de mim a uns três anos? Ainda que isso significasse revelar outros temas? Talvez poderia omitir informações, contar o justo e necessário... o que ele estava falando! Eu não podia pretender que logo Edward me responderia com sinceramente se nem eu mesma pensava em fazer isso.

Mas não podia ser franca. É verdade, tinha sido à anos atrás e estava superado, mas dar aquele passo exigia muito mais. E não estava pronta.

Não me restava mais do que aceitar o evidente: Edward 1- Bella 0.

- Vou escolher vetar essa pergunta.

E para minha surpresa. Edward não manifestou nenhuma expressão de triunfo nem muito menos –coisa que eu não teria duvidado em fazer – só assentiu e disse:

- Está bem.

_Está bem?_ Assim simplesmente? Deus! Eu no seu lugar agora estaria morrendo de curiosidade, e Edward só podia dizer _está bem?_

Com aquilo, minha cabeça não fazia nada mais do que se encher de perguntas sobre Edward que faziam fila para ganhar o premiado por estar entre as 10 primeiras em fazer.

Mas isso seria logo. Agora só deixei que Freddy Mercury se encarregasse de preencher os silêncios.

* * *

* Adaptação do filme "O que sempre quiser saber sobre sexo, e nunca se atreveu a perguntar" de 1972 do Woody Allen (no Brasil o filme se chama O ABC do Amor)

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Aparentemente, ter 36 horas pela frente os obriga a interagir, e Bella e Edward vão ter que se ajustar. Embora pareça que Edward _quer_ fazê-lo e Bella... pouco a pouco se interessa. Agora, 10 perguntas _sobre o que for_. Como Bella disse, aquilo é para muita imaginação.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **É eu sei eu demorei. Estou aos poucos atualizando as fics com mais tempo sem postagem, então paciência comigo. Espero que nada me atrapalhe em manter essas fanfics. Agora indo para a fic, Bella ja gostou do Edward e o sentimento de desgosto dela com relação a ele foi de uma conversa que ouviu as escondidas. Mas será que esse sentimento dela ainda está no passado? E Edward sente algo por ela? Hum muitas perguntas que aos poucos vão ser respondidas. Beijos xx


	4. A lista de Edward, e da Bella também

**Pela Estrada**

**Sinopse: **– Entendo que possa não se interessar – Edward disse de repente – mas estou indo para Forks. Perto de Seattle. Vou pela estrada – o escutava, mas não entendia suas palavras. Ele só sorriu torto e acrescentou: - Pode vir comigo se quiser. _**ByE em uma Road Fic.**_

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **sombrerodecopas**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – A lista de Edward (e da Bella também)***

Logo depois do acordo e do primeiro acerto de Edward ao perguntar, ficamos calados. Outra vez. Mas agora a música dentro do carro era boa - o que posso dizer! Era minha - assim que pelo menos não se havia criado silêncios incômodos até o momento.

Durante este silêncio minha cabeça vagava para pensar em possíveis perguntas que faria a Edward. Era estranho o que acontecia porque apesar de que não me importava com ele, ter o poder de perguntar o que eu _quisesse_ me fazia querer averiguar até o mais inusitado. Com isso, o tempo passava.

- O que acha de almoçarmos agora? - Edward perguntou de repente.

- Essa é a sua segunda pergunta? - já me havia feito desperdiçar uma das minhas oportunidades de vetá-lo; sei que era uma medida desesperada, mas tinha que fazer algo.

- Essa é a sua primeira? - contra-atacou sem me olhar. Muito bem. Bem digamos que meu plano _não foi_ o melhor.

Suspirei - Vamos almoçar - já era hora; meu estômago estava me lembrando.

Edward buscou em seus bolsos e tirou seu celular. Pressionou rapidamente umas teclas e me estendeu para voltar a fixar toda a sua atenção na estrada.

- Pegue - seu celular era, digamos o último em tecnologia e na tela mostrava um menu GPS. Isso era uma brincadeira? Edward tinha GPS no seu celular? Quem em sua sã consciência tinha GPS no celular? Enfim - Pode buscar por favor algum lugar onde possamos comer. Estamos em... - olhou as placas - perto de McFarland. Procure algum lugar que você goste ou, não sei, algo que queira comer - bem, aquilo foi considerado da sua parte, mas GPS? É uma brincadeira?

Pelo visto Cullen sabia pouco e nada de como fazer viagens, e não é que eu fosse uma especialista no tema, mas algo tinha que fazer. Ignorando-o, fechei o telefone e devolvi. Ele pareceu confuso.

- Vire na próxima - Edward obedeceu sem questionar o que disse. Tomou a saída e fomos para algumas ruas rurais. Avançamos mais um pouco e diante de nós apareceu um pequeno restaurante rústico. Olhei para ele e sorri com presunção diante a sua surpresa, acrescentei - _Voila_, um lugar para comer.

Edward parou, desligou o carro e nós saímos. Caminhou para a entrada e perguntou:

- O que foi isso? - não é que estivesse esperando, mas sua reação foi um tanto óbvia. E a lâmpada acendeu na minha cabeça: Se queria respostas…

- Se você fizer uma viagem pela estrada, você tem que fazer corretamente - eu respondi fazendo-me de interessante e entrei no local caminhando na frente do Cullen. Se Edward fosse como todos os homens, então cairia fácil e não aguentaria até receber uma resposta concreta; e para isso... garoto, terá que gastar uma de suas perguntas.

- Olá, meu nome é Johanna. Bem-vindos à Jim's Road House**(1)**. Aqui está o menu.

Disse a jovem garçonete que veio para nos atender. A inveja mata, dizem, mas tinha que nos atender justamente a garçonete mais bonita do local? Maldição!

- Bella? - Edward levantou o olhar do menu e se fixou só em mim. Isso foi... wow! Abaixei meu rosto imediatamente: _tinha_ que aprender de uma maldita vez a deixar de corar.

- Quero... quero um taco Spud - disse falando o primeiro que vi no menu - sem salva. E uma porção de batatas fritas.

- Eu quero uma cheeseburger com bacon extra. Também com batata frita - respondeu Edward ao meu lado, que sorriu diante minha simples escolha para comer.

- Para beber? - Edward voltou a me dar preferência.

- Coca-Cola.

- Duas coca-cola - acrescentou.

- Logo eu trago - e a garota se retirou.

Comecei a jogar com meus dedos. Compreenda-me! Era uma situação estranha: Edward e eu compartilhando um almoço?

- Agora me diga, na sua opinião, como é fazer uma viagem pela estrada? - certo! Era eu quem tinha as rédeas até alguns minutos atrás. - E sim, é a minha segunda pergunta - acrescentou, ao ver minha expressão de que não queria responder.

- Bem, - isso sim seria fácil - Primeiro, você não pode usar o GPS, é completamente proibido. Se você estiver procurando por direções, compre um mapa de papel - Edward sorriu. Eu me concentrei em minhas palavras. - Agora, você quer comer? Você faz isso no local mais próximo que encontrar. Você pode gostar, você pode não gostar, será uma questão de sorte o que você vai comer ali.

- E quanto a dormir? - estava intrigado.

- Da mesma forma, uma estalagem ou uma pousada na saída do caminho, digo, não vai buscar um hotel cinco estrelas em meio a estrada não? Sim, é necessário, até dorme no carro - vamos! Não era _tão_ difícil de entender o meu ponto.

- Então... é uma especialista em viagens - estava zombando de mim?

- Tenho alguns conhecimentos, mas na realidade falamos no sentido comum - respondi com um sorriso presunçoso. Por acaso estava flertando? Não, de jeito nenhum Me refiro a que também poderia jogar para parecer interessante, só isso. Para uma coisa de orgulho. Nada mais.

- Sei que é direta.

- Bem, digamos que já tinha ignorado o carro - aquilo lhe disse mais baixo, mas o suficientemente algo para que Cullen igualmente escutasse. E o fez.

- Eh-eh-eh. Pare - soltou freando-me com um gesto de sua mão - O que há de mal com o carro? - pelo visto o menino não gostava que tocassem no seu carro.

- Nada... é um carro incrível - disse com inocência. Falsa inocência, a propósito.

A garçonete nos interrompeu nesse momento trazendo nosso pedido. Por Deus menina, seja profissional! Não se olha para os clientes dessa maneira tão lasciva. Mas por mais que olhou para Edward, esse não deixava de me olhar. É verdade, era um assunto totalmente diferente, mas essa garota não sabia. Ha! Quem ganha agora? Deus, do que eu estou falando? Bom, a garota deixou as coisas de cada um e se retirou.

- Fale logo - Edward retomou o assunto meio impaciente logo que ela se afastou.

- É só que... bom, não é o carro que se esperaria viajar - golpe baixo.

- O que tem de errado no meu carro?

- Olha, é um carro lindo, de verdade - e era. Queria eu ter um desses, mas de qualquer forma, isso era para irritá-lo um pouco. O que? Era divertido! - é só que imaginei que apareceria em um Chevy ou Torino - Edward me olhou estranho - Um Mustang? - que não era carros _tão_ velhos! Um Camaro clássico?**(2)** Você entende o que quero dizer - viagens pela estrada _deviam _ser feitas em conversíveis clássicos e ponto. Era praticamente uma regra de viajantes.

- Você fere o meu ego, você sabe? - respondeu franzindo a testa.

- Você não ficou com raiva pelo o que eu disse, ou sim? - eu tinha arruinado _outra vez?_

- Você está me perguntando? - Edward ficou sério.

O observei por um segundo e compreendi - Não, já sei o que está fazendo - disse apontando-o de forma acusadora - Finge que está irritado para que eu desperdice uma das minhas perguntas só porque você já o fiz. Não-não, não vou cair no seu jogo.

- Você está certa? Está certa que seu comentário não me irritou? - e sua voz sim soou magoada - Bem - Edward se preocupou outra vez com sua comida e não voltou a me olhar.

Vamos Bella, é hora de dar o braço a torcer novamente: - O fez? - demônios! Eu tinha certeza que o havia arruinado.

Edward engoliu sua comida, se limpou com um guardanapo com calma, olhou para mim e o maldito... sorriu. Sorriu!

- Claro que não - respondeu divertido - Não vão me irritar porque alguém não gosta do meu carro. Só acho que você vê muitos filmes para que escolha esses modelos antes que o meu. Além do mais... bem, apesar de tudo, gosto que você seja sincera - esse último disse dando uma mordida. Não! Eu não ia me suavizar com suas palavras; o tema aqui era outro. - Além do mais foi interessante escutar uma garota que sabe tanto sobre carros. Não sabia que você gostava.

- É o último - o disse da forma mais acusadora e fria possível. Eu não estava com raiva, mas não suportava que Edward iria ganhar.

- E você é um pouco ingênua pelo visto - por acaso se achava engraçado? Meu rosto se manteve firme - vamos, tinha que fazer algo. Você me deixou intrigado com a frase "você tem que fazer corretamente" e me vi obrigado a perguntar. Não podia ficar em uma desvantagem - o maldito, desde qualquer ponto de vista, eu desfrutava.

- Bem, te digo, até para o mais mínimo que queira saber de mim, terá que usar suas perguntas. Eu não vou soltar nada por caridade - com essas palavras finais, eu me preocupei agora somente com o meu taco.

- Bem. Da mesma forma, não sou eu que já usou um se seus direitos de veto.

Olhei para cima lentamente. Edward escondeu um sorriso nos lábios enquanto mastigava. Por acaso zombava da minha decisão anterior? Eu ia lhe dar uma pergunta que ele terminaria implorando de joelhos para que mudasse, sim senhor. Firme e claro, perguntei

- Com quantos você já dormiu e quantas vezes o fez? Eu quero nomes - como pude, reprimi um sorriso de presunção. A expressão de Edward mudou do céu à terra. Bingo! Venha, solte. Diga as palavras...

- Cinco -_ o quê? _Deixe-me esclarecer, minha reação a sua disposição para responder e... bom, está bem! Tinha dito cinco? - Jessica... - começou.

- Stanley? - reagi diante seu nome. Cullen tinha dormido com Jessica Stanley? Argh. Nojo.

- Jessica Stanley, sim. Tanya - prosseguiu - que foi a minha primeira namorada, Victoria, Jane e... Lauren. Deve conhecer todas.

- Jane Volturi? - Edward assentiu - Também?

- Sim, fomos namorados. Há alguns anos atrás.

- Uau - aquilo sim me pegou de surpresa porque, por exemplo, no caso de Tanya, lamentavelmente tive que aprender a engolir seu romance; tinha sido na minha época... bem, você sabe, minha atenção estava um pouco concentrada nele - Eu não sabia que você gostava também de garotas como Jane - acrescentei.

Edward me olhou inquisitivo - Se perguntou o por que, sua resposta vai magoar tanto como o do carro? - aquilo me deu vontade de rir.

- Bom - tentei ser delicada - você falou de Jessica, Lauren e... Tanya. Jane é um tanto diferente delas não?

- Ao que você está se referindo exatamente?

- Vamos! - isso não era tão complexo cara! - Jane é... você sabe, é uma garota mais interessante, mais inteligente... - a expressão de Edward mudou e entendi o que minhas palavras tinham dito: não era isso aonde eu precisamente apontava-: não digo que por isso não devia ter ficado com você. Pelo contrário. Não imagino alguém como você com garotas como Lauren ou Jessica, menos com Tanya. Sei que não as conheço e que minhas palavras se aproximam perigosamente do preconceito, mas não tem que conhecê-las muito-

- Alguém como eu? - me interrompeu de repente.

- O que?

- Você disse, não me imagino alguém como você... como é alguém como eu? - e dito isso, não tirou os olhos de mim.

Eu, é claro, desci meus olhar no mesmo instante. Quando disse aquilo me referia ao Edward que, bem ... ele era estúpido como todos os homens, mas digamos que não era _tão _estúpido como a maioria. Apesar de que era um insensível, orgulhoso, egoísta, pretensioso, e muito mais, era... interessante. Essa era, mas essa resposta permaneceria total e exclusivamente na minha cabeça; não diria ao Cullen que o achava, bom, um tanto interessante.

- Você sabe o que quero dizer - com isso iria ficar tranquilo.

Manteve o olhar por uns segundos mais - que iludido pensava em ler minha mente - e logo seguiu com seu relato, por sorte para meus nervos (e por sorte também para minhas oportunidades de vetá-lo; não queria perder minhas duas seguranças no mesmo dia):

- Com Jessica foi, você sabe, uma aventura, minha primeira vez. _Só_ essa vez. Logo me tornei namorado de Tanya e duramos cerca de um mês. Tanya poderia ser muito encantadora às vezes e outras, bem ... simplesmente não podia ser. Não me lembro exatamente de quantas vezes... teriam sido cinco? Seis, talvez? Victoria foram duas oportunidades, ficamos um par de semanas, e então eu conheci Jane - sua voz mudou nesse momento - Foi o relacionamento mais longo que eu tive e você tem razão, foi algo completamente diferente. Não sei quantas vezes nós dormimos juntos, digo, duramos quase um ano assim que compreenda que não as contei - um ano? Bem, era Jane, a mulher perfeita - E bom - Edward outra vez retomou a fala - com Lauren se repetiu algo como o de Jessica, simplesmente teve _a _oportunidade.

- Você gosta de sexo casual pelo visto - comentei cortando os últimos pedaços do meu taco.

- Você está me perguntando? - perguntou Edward divertido.

Ha! Como se pensasse que eu desperdiçaria uma pergunta como essa - Simplesmente o deduzi. Acredite, foi fácil.

- Só dormi com três garotas do nada e para você sou ninfomaníaco?

- Foi suficiente - ponto para Bella: tinha feito Edward ficar sem palavras.

- Muito bem - Edward deixou o resto no prato e seu olhar se tornou perigoso - Então... vamos ouvir seu registro. Quero saber quantos foram, a quantidade de vezes, e claro, quero os nomes.

Bem, nesse caso _tinha_ que admitir: o tiro tinha saído pela culatra. Esperei que Edward se arrependesse de contar aquelas intimidades e... terminei contanto.

- Três - soltei.

- Não é um número mal.

- James, um garoto de Phoenix - imaginei o seu comentário; quanto antes continuasse, antes terminaria. Foi meu primeiro namorado. Ficamos cerca de sete meses juntos, tampouco sei a conta r - com aquela frase meu rosto alcançou o primeiro nível de constrangimento. - Depois teve o Jake... - baixei a voz tentando fazer esse nome passar despercebido.

- Seja mais específica - _claramente _não funcionou_._

- Ja...cob... Black - o volume da minha voz era mínimo.

- Jacob? - Entenda isso: Edward é amigo de Jake e aquilo, portanto, se transformaria no paraíso das brincadeiras. - Você e Jacob? Uau! O cachorro Black? E quando tiveram tempo para isso?

Para ser breve sobre o meu rosto, que saltou em todos os níveis de rubor possíveis, imaginem a luz do semáforo vermelho - No verão antes de me mudar para Forks. Ele gostava de mim... ele me atraía... éramos amigos…

- E foram para cama - completou Edward divertido - Eram namorados?

- Concordamos em ser somente amigos - respondi em voz baixa.

Edward me analisou um instante; quase podia escutar como se moviam as engrenagens do seu cérebro - Foi mais de uma vez - afirmou.

- Foi... foram três vezes - por que a terra não me engolia?

- Amigos com benefícios hein? - o sorriso de Edward aumentou - E eu sou o do sexo casual.

- Foi só uma pessoa - contra-ataquei.

- Três vezes. As minhas eram três meninas e o total de vezes foi quatro. Não é tanta diferença, simplesmente você é mais _clássica_ com seus parceiros sexuais - zombou. O assassinei com o olhar, pena que não deu resultado - Continue.

- Só resta Mike, você sabe, meu namorado. O fizemos... várias vezes. Não sei o número - por sorte, não havia mais nada a explicar: o tema estava terminado.

- Newton - repetiu Edward. Sua voz, ficou estranhamente grave e sua expressão ficou mais dura. De que coisa eu não sabia?

- Isso - não sabia o que dizer, digo, sobre a atitude do Edward que me tomou de surpresa.

- Deveríamos seguir - Edward tentou voltar a soar perto, mas não me enganava, seu esforço era um pouco em vão. Preferi não dizer nada - Vamos?

- Vamos - concordei.

Edward pediu a conta e pagou. Claro, não quis aceitar o dinheiro que lhe ofereci, e saímos do local em silêncio. Rogava para que a seguinte parte da viagem não fosse incomoda como prometia ser.

* * *

*Adaptado do filme "Lista de Schindlet" (Schindler's List, 1993) de Spielberg.

**(1) **Jim's Road House é um restaurante de verdade.

**(2) **Chevy, Torino, Mustang e Camaro são modelos de conversíveis clássicos. Bastante mais velhinhos que o Volvo de Edward. As viagens de estrada nos filmes de viagens são feitos com modelos deste estilo.

* * *

**Essa viagem deles promete CADA coisa! Vocês vão amar ;)  
**

**Uff aqui estou eu, depois de dias dificeis, que não estão sendo bons pra mim, cumpri meu prometido. Quem me acompanha no facebook sabe que fiz uma votação para postagem das fics mais paradas, e bem eu vou postar em todas e depois voltar nessa... **

**No meu perfil (que graças a Deus voltou a mostrar links) tem o meu group no facebook, clique lá e entre =D  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	5. Por um punhado de quilômetros

**Pela Estrada**

**Sinopse: **– Entendo que possa não se interessar – Edward disse de repente – mas estou indo para Forks. Perto de Seattle. Vou pela estrada – o escutava, mas não entendia suas palavras. Ele só sorriu torto e acrescentou: - Pode vir comigo se quiser. _**ByE em uma Road Fic.**_

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **sombrerodecopas**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Por um punhado de quilômetros***

Fazia somente uns minutos que tínhamos saído do restaurante e ainda seguia dando voltar pela cabeça à repentina mudança de humor de Edward naquele lugar. Porque sim, foi _muito_ evidente, qualquer um teria notado.

E se perguntava? _Teria_ que me dizer. Mas podia ser uma estupidez e eu iria desperdiçar outra das minhas oportunidades de descobrir coisas sobre o Cullen. Já tinha jogado uma pergunta no lixo porque, bom, o maldito tinha me enganado – sim, o fez – e não podia me arriscar a fazer isso outra vez. Não podia me enganar, mas... e se estava errada em não perguntar? Todas aquelas _interessantes_ ideias passavam dentro da minha cabeça enquanto o silêncio ressoava no interior do carro.

Devem saber que tenho o talento – porque sim, só pode ser um talento – de dar voltas nas coisas vinte vezes mais do que o normal. Se alguém me diz: olha, isso é um cachorro! Eu venho e questiono se tem quatro patas, rabo e se baba. Entendem agora?

Bom, como nunca tudo isso passou para o segundo plano quando me dei conta de que Edward estava saindo da autoestrada – a que tínhamos entrado apenas dez minutos atrás – e se dirigia para tomar a estrada estadual.

Oh Deus! Tudo havia sido um plano para me sequestrar e quem sabe que coisas fazer comigo! E se tirasse as minhas córneas e comia meus intestinos? Bem, eu sei, Cullen pode ter razão no fato de que vejo muitos filmes. Para que o Cullen iria querer me sequestras? Bem, por que Cullen iria _sequestrar_ alguém – qualquer pessoa? Não pense idiotices, lembrei-me. _Foco, Bella._

- Por que saiu da autoestrada? Onde estamos indo? – não queria soar assustada, era estúpido, não queria soar irritada, não tinha sentido, mas o tom de voz que saiu de mim foi uma mistura de ambos.

- Você foi quem falou – respondeu com o melhor dos humores. Bem, dessa vez iria deixar passar porque estava intrigada com o que fazia, mas se voltava a acontecer um incidente como o do restaurante, eu iria perguntas. E tinha um sorriso em seu rosto que deixava escapar dele um ar de presunção. – _Se vai fazer uma viagem, que seja como corresponde_ – acrescentou copiando minhas palavras anteriores.

Bem. Nesse ponto devo dizer que estava de acordo com Edward: era mil vezes melhor viajar pelas estradas estáveis do que pelas autoestradas tão _modernas_ e cinza em todos seus aspectos. Um caminho onde o único que tinha ao seu arredor era verde, verde e mais verde era... admito, um bom panorama.

- Você aprende rápido – lhe concedi com indiferença vindo outra vez pela janela. O admito, sim, mas não o comemorou com globos e serpentinas.

- Me dizem sempre – e, senhoras e senhores, em glória e majestade: o Edward arrogante que sempre conheci – Mas na realidade também vi alguns filmes ruins assim que posso ter uma ideia do que se refere – contra-atacou com ironia e, outra vez, essa _maldita _presunção.

Pense rápido Bella, pense rápido. Fantástico! Ponto para o Cullen. Argh.

Merda!

- Você me ajuda com as direções? – disse logo depois de um pequeno silêncio.

E dessa vez, _outra vez,_ soava diferente. Agradável? Deus! Homens bipolares que conheci em minha vida? Um: Cullen.

- Dentro do porta-luvas tem um mapa – bem, foi interessante saber que já não se importava em utilizar seu estúpido GPS.

- Um homem que não se incomoda em pedir informações e que pode se desfazer da tecnologia? Isso sim é novo – escutei Edward rir.

- Não me custa nada tentar – concedeu – Vai me ajudar?

- Claro – aceitei.

Peguei o mapa e busquei onde estávamos. Levou-nos um bom tempo decifrar a melhor rota que evitaria as autoestradas. Depois de várias discussões e alguns desacordos – nada terrível, só diferenças de opinião por causa das estradas – escolhemos os caminhos necessários que nos levariam ao oeste.

- Coloque alguma música sua – disse Edward quando entramos na rota 12 (uma das vias que eu propus para a nossa viagem).

- É sua vez de escolher.

- Mas a sua era muito boa. Tem uma boa seleção – o olhei com suspeita. Vamos! Estava se fazendo de cavalheiro, como sempre = É sério – acrescentou sorrindo.

- Vai, me dê seu telefone. Vamos ver o que você tem. É justo – propus.

Edward sem problema, me entregou seu celular. O conectei ao rádio e comecei a buscar nas listas de músicas. Na realidade tinha muita música boa; nossos gostos são parecidos. Escolhi uma e deixei tocar: Bob Dylan.

Era estranho que podia chegar a ter um acordo com Edward; digo, nos levou mais de meia hora para escolher as rotas da viagem e, ainda que fosse com a música, nunca acreditei que fosse possível. E aqui estávamos desfrutando do Mr. Tambourine Man**(1)**.

Assim foi grande parte da viagem. Pouco a pouco a conversa, trivial, na verdade, mas a conversa finalmente foi acontecendo. Entre Beatles, Simple Red e Credence o tempo avançou e a fome me nós voltou a se fazer presente. Havia passado quase três horas!

Decidimos comprar uns salgadinhos em um pequeno mercado de uma cidadezinha. Não podíamos perder muito tempo já que com a mudança da rota certamente iriamos demorar mais meio dia para chegar, ou algo assim. E a ideia era chegar dia vinte e quatro, que esse foi o ponto de partida para que eu estivesse no mesmo carro que o Cullen, não? O jantar com os pais de Mike?

Quando voltamos para o carro, Edward no volante e eu no copiloto, uma ideia veio à mente:

- Poderei dirigir em algum momento? – perguntei de repente.

Edward me olhou entre estranho e divertido, como se eu tivesse feito uma piada. Isso não era uma piada, homem! – Sério, você me deixaria dirigir? – insisti.

- Pensei que não gostava do meu carro – me lembrou. _Muito engraçado._

- Ui, alguém se afetou por ter falado mal do seu carro – já que ele disse: se ele começava... eu _não _ficaria atrás.

Escutei sua risada melodiosa-eu pensei isso de _melodiosa_? Bem, foi um erro; _esqueçam _o que pensei-de Edward ao meu lado.

- Sério, você quer dirigir? – perguntou outra vez.

- Não quero que tenha que fazer toda a viagem sozinho – eram quatro dias! Poderíamos revezar. Eu adorava dirigir e era bastante boa o fazendo.

- Então... o faz por mim, não porque quer fazê-lo – disse de repente, afirmando. _O que?_ – Isso é o que você deu a entender – acrescentou. O rubor veio a mim – Por acaso se preocupa comigo? – e agora me olhava com seus olhos verdes, sorrindo lindamente. Claro, era muito engraçado fazer ficar mais corada a já corada Bella Swan.

- É-é porque gosto de dirigir e bom, serão dias, você sabe – disse finalmente, quando redescobri as palavras em minha cabeça – Nada mais, quero dizer, podemos revezar – e a única forma de defesa que conhecia voltou – ainda que tenha que me conformar com... você sabe, este carro – salva graças ao meu tão querido sarcasmo.

- Está bem – assentiu. Wow, não era_ tão_ difícil entender-se com Cullen – Eu vou pensar – acrescentou. Bem _nem tudo_ podia ser fantástico.

- Vai pensar? – perguntei indignada. Pretendia fazer um favor! Bom, está bem, ele estava me fazendo um maior, mas... ia lhe fazer um favor!

- É o meu carro. Você sabe, _este_ carro – respondeu divertido.

Aonde ia com isso? – Você gosta de ter o controle de tudo, não?

- Não sou o único – finalizou.

Bem. Cullen, pela segunda vez, podia ter um pouco, _só um pouco, _de razão.

- Está bem. Tenho uma ideia – a tinha. Era boa, acho – Já que estamos nisso tudo de perguntar e de se intrometer na vida do outro – comentei com ironia.

- Ah sim? – perguntou rindo.

- Sim, acredite – Edward sorriu. – Sigamos com a ideia e assim ganhamos o direito de fazer as coisas.

- Bem – Edward consentiu; sonhava algo inseguro – Que ideia você tem?

- Você me faz uma pergunta sobre você, falo de coisas simples, já temos a obrigação de responder coisas privadas assim que deixamos isso de um lado. Se a resposta for c correta, você me deixa dirigir – tinha que ganhar, digo, eu já tinha gostado de Edward, há muito tempo, na verdade, mas isso não mudava a sua data de aniversário ou o nome dos seus irmãos, não? E sim, _sei_ essas coisas sobre o Cullen, mas em minha defesa devo dizer que quando, já sabem, te interessa alguém, você se preocupa em saber coisas dele, não? Todos fazemos isso!

Levou uns segundos considerando, mas finalmente terminou assentindo.

- Está bem. E se me pergunta algo e eu responder, vai me deixar pagar sem reclamar, pode ser?

Esse garoto não dava ponto sem nó.

- Melhor... vamos aos poucos, sim? – diante essas palavras pude ouvir, outra vez, aquela risada. Não gostava dela, que deixe claro, só era... _interessante_ ouvir.

- Bem... coisas como o que?

- Não sei, o nome dos seus pais, animais de estimação que teve, seu livro favorito. Dados, você sabe. Coisas simples.

- Como meu segundo nome? – disse, e virou para me olhar – Você sabem qual é o meu segundo nome?

- Sim. Era... – eu sabia. Eu sabia, estava certa. Vamos, você gostou do Edward! – Espera. Edward... James, Edward... Matthew... Marvin... – repassava na minha cabeça. Como que é?

- É com "A" – acrescentou entretido ao escutar minhas tentativas vãs de adivinhar em sussurros.

- Edward... – Andrew? Alexander? Adrian? Arnold?... suspirei – não sei – admiti.

- Anthony.

Anthony! Como que não lembrei? Edward Anthony! – Foi um bloqueio. Eu sabia, te garanto – não é que não queria perder, mas eu realmente sabia. Anthony!

- Eu acredito – me animou. – Só terá que tentar novamente amanhã. Acaba de desperdiçar a oportunidade de dirigir depois de jantarmos – disse, sorrindo.

Bem, eu não ia me incomodar por isso, era um jogo. Sabia que Edward não estava dizendo as coisas para me irritar, só era a logica do que havia acontecido entre nós. Além do mais, não é como se eu o conhecesse muito, mas acho que posso perceber quando algo o está incomodando ou quando é uma simples brincadeira; ele é muito transparente nesse sentido; mesmo se não quer ser, não pode esconder.

- Bem. É a minha vez de saber se posso te convidar para jantar hoje.

- Marie é seu segundo nome – respondeu com tranquilidade, e foi como se meus pulmões se fechassem por um milésimo de segundo. Edward sabia meu segundo nome? Bem. Não é algo _tão _surpreendente saber o segundo nome de alguém, mas vamos lá! Eu tinha gostado de Edward e não lembrava do seu.

- Por que você sabe meu segundo nome? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não vai querer desperdiçar uma das suas dez perguntas nisso, acredite em mim. Não tem sentido – me aconselhou; não havia tom de presunção na sua voz.

- Sério que não tem importância? – perguntei devagar. Queria ter certeza para, como ele havia dito, não desperdiçar uma das minhas perguntas, mas... do que estou falando? Certamente não tem, é somente um maldito nome.

Edward me deu um sorriso. – Não lembro quando soube ou como, sério – disse não dando importância e respondendo sem que eu insistisse – simplesmente não esqueci, é isso.

Assenti assimilando suas palavras. Deus! O que estava acontecendo comigo? Ficar alarmada por causa de algo tão insignificante?

- Isabella Marie Swan – o escutei dizer. Senti um calor pelo meu rosto; o panorama da minha janela era meu melhor amigo em momentos assim, escondendo-me do meu acostumado rubor – É um nome bonito – acrescentou. Wow! Meu nome que soava diferente dito por ele. _Especial_. Eu estava certa de que o especial não era precisamente o nome em si.

Edward deve ter notado meu incomodo porque, oportunamente, mudou de tema:

- Então... eu também te convido para jantar, não?

- De todos os modos, não ia perguntar isso – lembrei. – Você só se adiantou.

Edward não conteve a risada – Você tem razão. O que devo responder então?

- Meu filme favorito – está bem, admito, era bastante rebuscado, mas não ia me arriscar sabendo que ele sabia o meu segundo nome.

- Me dá uma pista?

Bem, ele havia me dado uma – Mm... está baseada em um clássico da literatura.

Pensou por um instante – O Vento Levou? – perguntou, hesitante.

- Um pouco mais clássico que isso: Romeu e Julieta – respondi.

- Não sabia – admitiu – Mas se tivesse perguntado o seu livro favorito talvez tinha mais chance de adivinhar – _ah sim?_ Como Edward poderia saber qual era o meu livro favorito? – No semestre que estudou em Forks, acho que nunca teve um dia que você não levou O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes – certo, é _assim _ que ele poderia saber.

Wow! Isso sim era impressionante. Sei que é um tanto patético da minha parte, mas sempre devo ter um livro comigo**(2)** e, como o Cullen havia dito, O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes não o abandonei durante o ensino médio.

- Sempre é tão observador? – digo, não deixava de me chamar atenção que soubesse meu nome do meio ou que lembrasse que no ensino médio eu andava com tal livro na mão.

E como se meu comentário tivesse sido a conclusão mais importante nunca antes formulada, Edward se fixou em mim e manteve seu olhar por alguns segundos; não mais de três, certamente, mas senti cada fração deles. Quando tirou seus olhos verdes de mim, acrescentou:

- _Nem sempre_. Tenho certeza – a forma como disse... seu volume de voz estava mais calmo, como um sussurro pausado. Ou será que meus ouvidos tamparam? Não sei...

Viram quando o Piu-Piu bate no Frajola e milhares de passariam voam ao redor da sua cabeça? Uma versão disso era o que eu sentia naquele momento. Não via passarinhos, certamente, mas foi como se tivesse sido golpeada.

Havia escutado bem? Sim.

Podia ser que...? Eu mesma o tinha pensado minutos atrás: _quando, já sabem, te interessa alguém, você se preocupa em saber coisas dele, não?_

Não podia ser que... ou sim? Deus! Por que tive que perguntar?

Melhor dizendo, por que teve que responder?

Ai! Agora sim começava a ver passarinhos.

* * *

*Adaptado do filme "Por um punhado de dólares" (Per un pugno di dollari, 1964) de Sergio Leone.

**(1)** Mr. Tambourine Man. Uma boa canção do senhor Dylan. Como esse homem toca harmonicamente!

**(2)** O coloco dessa maneira só porque Bella se sente uma pessoa chata. Não porque penso que é patético por ler ou não, acho que todas aqui, ou quase todas, o seriamos.

* * *

**Hello... estou pensando em postar essa fc toda a semana, no caso, todo o domingo.. ela não é tão dificil de traduzir e direto me pego lembrando dela. Vamos ver se com as outras fics mais adiantadas, eu consigo traduzir um capítulo por semana, espero que sim.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	6. Dormindo com o Inimigo?

**Pela Estrada**

**Sinopse: **– Entendo que possa não se interessar – Edward disse de repente – mas estou indo para Forks. Perto de Seattle. Vou pela estrada – o escutava, mas não entendia suas palavras. Ele só sorriu torto e acrescentou: - Pode vir comigo se quiser. _**ByE em uma Road Fic.**_

**Disclaimer: **A história pertence a **sombrerodecopas**, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Dormindo com o Inimigo?**

Claro que mudei o tema imediatamente. Não podia me arriscar que Edward voltasse a fazer um comentário parecido e me pegasse de guarda baixa. Ainda mais quando ainda me questionava a conotação do seu primeiro comentário, o tema para mim estava encerrado; não queria hiperventilar ao lado de Cullen e muito menos que notasse que era por sua culpa.

Com o tema pisado, esquecido, e enterrado seis metros abaixo da terra, voltamos a falar de banalidades: assuntos interessantes admito que me fez conhecê-lo (e suponho ele me conhecer), mas que não iam muito além da sua experiência esse semestre em Chicago, sua carreira, minha carreira...

Com isso chegou a hora de jantar; sim, já eram perto das nove da noite. Deus! Como o tempo voava. A rota pela qual viajávamos atravessava uma cidadezinha, assim que paramos em uma esquina onde tinha uma pequena cafeteria.

Era mais como um salão de chá, um lugar muito bonito, algo como a confeitaria da vovó. O ambiente era aconchegante e cheirava a canela, as toalhas de mesa estavam bordadas e as cortinas tinham delicadas rendas. Não tinha mais ninguém no local, estávamos sozinhos e resultava em um panorama divertido; já sabem, Edward e eu esperando ser atendidos naquele... lugar brega. Bom, pelo menos, em nossos planos seguia presente a ideia de paramos onde a sorte quisesse nos levar, e um chocolate quente com um pedaço de torta nos faria muito bem.

Não pude evitar sorrir ao notar a fofa senhora, a mesma que estava pintada na placa da entrada, que chegou para nos atender em nossa mesa. Edward sorriu para mim em cumplicidade quando percebeu o mesmo:

- Estávamos perto de chegar queridos, logo antes de vocês entrarem – nos falou a doce mulher – mas sempre digo um pedaço de bolo não se nega a ninguém, assim que... diga-me, o que a casinha de campo de Charlotte vai lhes servir?

- Eh, um pedaço de torta seria ótimo – respondi.

- Tenho de arando, de maçã com nozes e cheesecake.

- De arando está bom. Edward?

- Eu fico com a de cheesecake.

- Algo quente para beber? Lá fora está geando e lhes garanto que será reconfortante.

- Um chocolate quente? – perguntei olhando para Edward. Este me observou por um segundo-odiava que me olhasse dessa forma, me sentia exposta!-e logo assentiu – Qu-que sejam dois chocolates quentes – disse a mulher.

- Muito bem queridos, logo vou trazer.

Não demorei muito para comer, me sentia culpada de prender aquela mulher sabendo que se não tivéssemos chegado, ela já estaria em sua casa quentinha. Além do mais, saber que já era nove e meia me deu certa preocupação.

Praticamente já nos tinha passado um dia completo – porque muito mais não avançaríamos até chegar ao local onde decidiríamos dormir – e a duvida me pegava se, com o ritmo que levávamos, chegaríamos a Forks a tempo, para a noite de Natal.

- Acha que vamos demorar muito mais agora que desviamos da autopista? – perguntei. Bem, não era exatamente preocupação, mas algo em meu interior me lembrou de que como namorada era correto assegurar que chegaria a tempo em Forks para cumprir com a minha palavra.

- Vamos demorar mais, isso é certo, mas não acho que será mais do que meio dia extra – Edward respondeu tranquilo.

Bem, não era tão terrível, eu mesma suspeitava. Não é que a resposta de Edward me surpreenderia muito menos, de fato, me estranhava mais saber que demorar meio dia mais ou meio dia menos, não afetava tanto como deveria...

- Precisava chegar antes? – a voz de Edward me tirou dos meus pensamentos – Se quiser podemos voltar para a autopista, não tem problema com isso Bella – sua voz soava meio preocupada.

- Não – reagi – Digo... chegando na noite de Natal está bem – Edward me observou curioso. É verdade, ele não sabia do meu compromisso. – Vou jantar com Mike e os pais dele – expliquei.

- Oh – e voltou a se ocupar do seu pedaço – Certamente não vão querer perder esse compromisso com a nora da sua grandeza – acrescentou mais lentamente.

- O que? – não pude evitar rir do seu comentário. Havia escutado bem? – De que grandeza você está falando?

- Vamos você disse que o Newton era... seu segundo namorado não? Porque não contamos o Jacob nisso – acrescentou de brincadeira. Então, ainda se divertia com o tema. Dediquei-lhe um olhar de "muito engraçado" antes de deixa-lo continuar. – E bom, ainda que o contássemos, certamente Billy como os pais do Newton ou de outro garoto com que esteve te adoram – fez uma pausa e acrescentou – eu o faria – paralisei e o chocolate na minha garganta me fez engasgar – Já sabe se fosse seu sogro.

Quando me recuperei de suas palavras e da tosse que aquilo me provocou, finalmente pude perguntar algo que certamente era estranho vindo de, bem, Cullen:

- O que eu tenho de adorável? – vamos! Era engraçado, eu podia ser tudo _menos_ adorável. Disso estava certa.

- Está usando outra das suas perguntas? – Edward perguntou com segurança.

Certo, voltamos ao mesmo joguinho – Eh... acho que sim – hesitei.

- Tem certeza que quer saber disso? – insistiu.

Queria? Pelo visto para Edward era um desperdício de pergunta. Uma vez mais me questionava: era conveniente insistiu ou não tinha maior importância? Talvez Edward usava a mesma técnica minha: soltar algo de repente para que um ficasse tentado a perguntar.

Dessa vez eu seria cautelosa – Não, não quero perguntar. – disse retratando-me.

Edward me observou com os olhos entrecerrados; logo começou a rir – Não pode fazer isso – se queixou entre risadas – Você é trapaceira, sabe? Mas dessa vez vou deixar passar.

Minha mandíbula praticamente caiu – _Você_ que é cara-de-pau. Não sou eu que jogo sujo, estou te lembrando.

- Então estamos quites – acrescentou sorrindo enquanto levava outro pedaço de torta para sua boca.

Simples assim? Ele dizia que eu era trapaceira e tinha que aceitar? Estava em choque e Edward em frente a mim comia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Esse homem era único!

- Falávamos de Newton – lembrou-me, incitando-me a seguir com a conversa anterior. Certamente não sabia se ria ou me irritava por sua atitude. Mas bem, pode ser que isso me parecesse uma situação pouco, _só um pouco_, engraçada.

- Certo – admiti finalmente – falávamos de Mike, e que você está errado na questão sobre seus mais, eles não gostam muito de mim – revelei.

- Não gostam? Não devem ser então um casal muito lúcido. Bom, eles criaram o Newton assim que isso explica muito.

Esse homem não tinha papas na língua – Vou esquivar do seu ultimo comentário. Com respeito ao anterior, acho que não gostaram de saber que estudaria em cidade diferente do seu filho. Talvez esperavam que por ser sua namorada o seguiria sem hesitar.

Lembrava-se daquela vez, uma das poucas que estive na casa do meu namorado para jantar com seus pais, quando me perguntaram se eu iria para New York para estudar com Mike e do gesto pouco amigável que esboçaram quando a negativa acompanhou a minha resposta.

- Não o faria? – foi Edward que me questionou agora.

- Ir para outro lugar só por uma pessoa?

- Sim.

- Não, acho que não – por acaso para o mundo inteiro era muito normal abandonar tudo por alguém? Digo, eu tinha meus planos antes de conhecer o Mike. É complicado deixar tudo para trás tão de improviso, pelo menos nesse tipo de decisões que tem tudo planejado, e pensar em deixa-las de lado só por isso. – Você o faria? – tive que perguntar por que a expressão de Edward não mostrava nada mais do que reprovação pela minha resposta.

- O faria.

Não pude ocultar minha súbita surpresa – Sério?

- Por que não? – e escutá-lo de sua boca soava tão... simples.

- Ainda quando, não tem, tem que escolher entre uma carreira em uma universidade? Suponhamos que queira estudar Arte em New York, por exemplo, e... e tem planos de viver próximo ao Central Park, estando ali quer conhecer a redondeza, visitar museus, as galerias e poder se adaptar a esse estilo de vida. Deixaria todos esses planos só por alguém que acaba de conhecer? Não... não acho que seja o melhor, digo, é repentino.

Meu ponto estava claro? Não era ser egoísta, mas por que tinha que ser eu quem mudaria suas prioridades? Desde que tenho ideia de ir para uma universidade quis ir para Chicago. Sempre havia sonhado com a vida nesse lugar, e por que havia conhecido Mike seis meses antes de me mudar, tinha que jogar tudo no lixo?

- Talvez... – Edward hesitou em suas palavras, - está além de deixar tudo por alguém ou mudar suas prioridades como nesse caso – disse olhando-me nos olhos – esse não é realmente o ponto.

- Ao que se refere?

- Talvez... – voltou a tomar uns segundos antes de continuar – só porque era o Newton, você não mudou suas prioridades. Quem sabe se amanhã você queira atravessar o país para ficar com alguém. Talvez, quando conheça esse alguém, já não pareça uma ideia tão absurda.

_Ouch_. Foi um balde de água fria. Ou pior, foi como se batesse no chão sem levar paraquedas, e sim, doeu. E como Edward podia vir e me dizer isso? Não, não podia ter razão, digo, não podia ser certo e se não, que sentido tinha o que estava fazendo?

- Estou atravessando o país para poder jantar com ele – que melhor argumento poderia ter sobre Mike, _se_ era a minha prioridade?

- Tem razão. Desculpe, não devia ter digo o que disse – sua voz soou inquieta.

- Não tem problema – sorri para ele, me acalmando – Quer comer mais alguma coisa? Lembra que eu estou convidando – acrescentei mudando o tema.

- Não tem que fazer sério.

- Edward, se você pagar eu vou dirigir, e certamente, vou ficar muito irritada – o ameacei divertida apontando-o com meu dedo indicador – Trato é trato e não quer me ter como sua inimiga.

- Como você disser Bella – e finalmente sorriu.

- Vou esperar vocês logo, queridos – a senhora Charlotte se despediu da porta quando saímos do local – E quando voltarem – gritou quando já estávamos perto do carro – espero que venham com mais tempo e assim contam a esta velha do seu romance jovem.

Meu rosto queimou em coisa de um segundo, ou fração desse se tratava de ser precisa – Nós não-

- Claro que voltamos com mais tempo – Edward adiantou-se – Muito obrigado por tudo senhora Charlotte – e subiu no carro como se não fosse nada.

E a mim, ainda perplexa, não me restou nada além da opção de subir no carro junto ao meu _suposto_ namorado.

~x~

E agora estava olhando o teto sem poder dormir.

Logo depois de sair do salão de chá da senhora Charlotte, logo depois do estranho comentário de Edward sobre sermos namorados e de sua tão simples argumentação – me disse dentro do carro: _para que tirar a ilusão da pobre velha de que somos namorados?_ – havíamos terminado em sua pousada compartilhando um quarto.

Por que não um quarto cada um? O único lugar que encontramos foi uma velha pousada afastada uns quilômetros do interior da rota pela que viajávamos. Os que haviam visto Psicose de Hitchcock entenderiam o meu ponto de por que terminei pedindo a Edward para alugar um quarto com duas camas.

Sem televisão, no escuro, o único que podia fazer era dar voltar na conversa anterior que havia tido com Edward. Aquela que havia doido tanto...

_Talvez..._ – havia dito – _só porque era o Newton, você não mudou suas prioridades._

E seguia doendo, e não pelas razões que deveria doer...

- Edward? – falei em sussurros, para o caso dele estar dormindo.

- Sim? – escutei sua voz, também devagar, proveniente da cama ao lado.

- Talvez... talvez você tenha razão.

- Em que tenho razão?

Custou soltar, mas finalmente saiu – Pode ser que minha prioridade não havia sido Mike. Pode ser que minha prioridade _não_ seja o Mike – absurdamente acreditava que se subia a voz até mesmo Mike iria me ouvir – Suponho que não acreditei conceber a ideia de deixar tudo por alguém só porque não senti a necessidade de fazê-lo quando aconteceu comigo – era fácil falar nesse escuro sem ter que ver o rosto de Edward, nem me intrigar com sua expressão – Suponho que não é difícil ficar longe de Mike.

Por _isso_ doía: estava admitindo que minha relação com Mike não era _tão_ importante como deveria ser, nem que o próprio Mike o era; sabia que ele me esperava e que eu não lhe correspondia como devia.

- Você não o ama, certo?

- Eu gosto muito dele – para que seguir mentindo? Talvez o havia amado, mas agora não o fazia – Acha que é razão suficiente para estar com alguém?

- Não me considero o mais apropriado para responder isso – a voz de Edward, ainda em sussurros, soou meio rouca.

- Por que diz isso?

- Não acho que poderei ser imparcial. Sabe que não gosto do Newton assim que meu primeiro conselho seria simplesmente que o deixasse – parece que para nós dois servia conversar com aquele escuro: fazia um tempo que tinha notado que Edward não gostava do Mike, mas nunca o admitiu de forma tão direta.

- Isso. Por que você não gosta do Mike?

- Eu me pergunto o contrário: por que você gosta?

Por que o fazia? Isso era simples – É um bom garoto. É atento, me faz rir, liga pra mim, quando pode ele me visita; se preocupa por mim...

- Bom, ele não liga pra mim, não me visita, nem preciso falar que ele não se preocupa comigo – podia sentir o sorriso na voz de Edward, e aquilo foi engraçado.

- Vamos Edward – disse finalmente – Houve algum problema entre vocês alguma vez?

- Não, simplesmente nunca nos demos bem.

- Deveria saber que ele é uma pessoa boa, se quiser-

- Não estou interessado em ser amigo dele, Bella. Nunca estive e não estarei, e desculpe que seja assim – se desculpou – Além do mais, você mais do que ninguém sabe que ele também não gosta de mim.

Não o estava repreendendo, e era certo o que dizia: havia tido uma conversa parecida com Mike, e nesse momento não defendi Edward como agora defendia o meu namorado – Você tem razão, ele não gosta de você.

- Então, que ponto tem? – perguntou e não soava irritado. Parecia tranquilo de não dar mais voltar no impossível.

- Mas eu pensava igual ao Mike – admiti – e estava errada. Talvez se chegassem a se conhecer-

- Está dizendo que você gosta de mim? – me interrompeu. Estava virando um costume para Edward deixar-me com o discurso na metade.

- Não disse isso – não havia dito. Pelo menos, _não _com as palavras tão explicitas.

- Sim, você disse.

- Pense o que quiser – o desafiei.

- Já que custa tanto admitir, o perguntarei diretamente. Quero saber se agora você gosta de mim e não quero monossílabos na resposta; que seja pelo menos dez palavras.

Como que estava me _obrigando_ a dizer o que gostava? Certo, eu gostava: um dia havia sido suficiente para perceber que havia vivido com um preconceito com relação a Edward. E agora o bonito queria escutar da minha própria boca. Ele queria dez palavras? Eu ia lhe dar dez palavras.

- Bem Edward, quer que diga se agora gosto de você? – falei lentamente marcando cada uma das dez, já cumpridas, palavras, e respondi finalmente com o mesmo monossílabo – _Sim_. Ai tem onze palavras, conte essa última como um simples presentes.

Escutei Edward soltar uma risada – Já disse que você é má, não?

- Se queria saber mais, deveria ter pedido pelo menos trinta.

- Vou levar isso em consideração para quando queira detalhes da sua vida – se vingou.

- Boa noite, Edward – eu disse virando-me para a parede.

- Boa noite, Bella – foi o último que ouvi antes de dormir.

* * *

*****Adaptado do filme "Dormindo com o inimigo" (Sleeping with the Enemy, 1991) de Joseph Ruben.

* * *

**Acho que esse Edward já sentia algo pela Bella, as coisas que ele fala são bem _suspeitas_. E a Bella com a sua quedinha por ele mostrando as asinhas, sei não viu haha. O que acham que vai acontecer com eles até chegar em Forks?**

**Obrigada pelas reviews meninas, fiquei tão feliz!**

**Tem alguma outra fic das paradas que vocês querem um capítulo em breve? Vou fazer o máximo para atualizar elas.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
